filme_de_craciunfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
The Little Drummer Boy (1968)
| alte_nume = | imagine = The Little Drummer Boy (TV special).jpg | descriere_imagine = Afișul filmului | rating = | gen = film de Crăciun | regizor = Jules Bass, Arthur Rankin Jr. | producător = | scenarist = Romeo Muller | narator = | rolurile_principale =José Ferrer, Paul Frees, June Foray | muzica = | dir_imag = | montaj = | studio = | distribuitor = | premiera = 1968 | premiera_ro = | premiera_md = | durată = 25 de minute | țara = Statele Unite | limba_originală = engleză | dispromână = dublat sau subtitrat | buget = ? milioane $ | încasări = ? milioane $ | operator = | sunet = | scenografie = | costume = | casting = | premii = | precedat_de = | urmat_de = | website = | PORT.ro = | id_cinemagia = 111398 | id_cinemarx = | imdb_id = 0063230 | id_rotten-tomatoes = | id_allrovi = }} (titlu original: '' ) este un film de Crăciun american, un episod special Rankin/Bass din 1968 bazat pe cântecul omonim. Rolurile principale au fost interpretate de actorii José Ferrer, Paul Frees, June Foray. Prezentare '''IMDb': Animated film version of the legendary song of a boy who lets out all his frustrations on a drum, little knowing how significant this drum will be in the birth of the newborn Jesus. Wikipedia: The story, written by Romeo Muller, is based on the famous Christmas song of that name in which a poor young boy is summoned by the Magi to the nativity where, without a gift for the infant Jesus, he plays his drum while remembering "I played my best for Him" and "He smiled at me". The special expands on this limited story to include events before the birth of Jesus. In the special, the narrator (Greer Garson) tells of young Aaron who is a misanthropic orphan who only finds enjoyment from playing his drum for his friends Samson (a donkey), Babba (a sheep), and Joshua (a camel); originally, Aaron was a happy child who lived with his parents who gave him his very own drum as a gift. One night, bandits (in an attempt to take the family's sheep) killed Aaron's parents and razed his house down, thus making him hate all humanity. Due to his playing causing the three animals to dance, Aaron is forced to join Ben Haramad's circus with rather inept performers. When performing in Jerusalem, Aaron becomes infuriated by the townspeople's amusement and lashes out at them, causing them to become angry; Ben and the rest retreat. Sometime later, they come upon the Three Wise Men's caravan who are following a bright star in the sky. Seizing his chance, Ben greedily attempts to perform for the Wise Men, but they are uninterested as they try to make haste to get to the star's destination. One of the caravan camels becomes too weak to continue traveling, so Ben bargains with them that they use Joshua in exchange for some of their gold; Aaron is upset at this. Later, Aaron and his animal companions later escape (even though Ben could care less since he has plenty of gold and doesn't need him anymore) and joins up with the Three Wise Men as they journey toward Bethlehem. There, upon recognizing Joshua and trying to reunite with him, Babba is hit by a Roman chariot and Aaron takes the sheep to the Wise Men to be healed, but they can't do anything (although one insists that maybe the baby could be of help). Having no gift to bring the baby Jesus, Aaron plays his drum to entertain the child and his family. As gratitude, Babba is healed and runs into Aaron's arms as he feels kindness for the first time in his life. Distribuție * Greer Garson as the Storyteller * Teddy Eccles as Aaron * Jose Ferrer as Ben Haramad * Paul Frees as Ali, Aaron's father, the Three Wise Men, Meshaw, Jamilie, and other male roles * June Foray as Aaron's mother * The Vienna Boys' Choir singing the title song. thumb|300px|[[The Little Drummer Boy, Book II]] Continuare In 1976, Rankin/Bass produced a sequel, titled The Little Drummer Boy, Book II, again sponsored by the American Gas Association. It premiered on December 13, 1976 on NBC and like its predecessor, has also aired on the ABC Family cable channel.2 In this sequel, written by Julian P. Gardner, Aaron and his animal friends team up with Melchior, one of the Three Wise Men, to protect silver bells, made to ring for Christ's arrival, from a band of greedy Roman soldiers.3 Warner Archive released The Little Drummer Boy Book II, in a collection called Rankin/Bass TV Holiday Favorites Collection. Note Legături externe * * *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Little_Drummer_Boy_(TV_special) Categorie:Filme de Crăciun Categorie:Episoade speciale de Crăciun Categorie:Episoade de televiziune Categorie:Filme din 1968 Categorie:Filme regizate de Jules Bass Categorie:Filme regizate de Arthur Rankin, Jr. Categorie:Scurtmetraje Categorie:Filme de familie Categorie:Filme de animație americane Categorie:Filme de animație